She Has Nightmares: Wildfire
by HisAijin
Summary: The tragedy is all right there. In the very beginning when he looks at her. When she instantly forgets. Forgets just how dangerous he is. - - Collection of One Shots - - Formerly Titled I'm Not Her - - Ulquiorra/OC centered - -
1. Nightmares

_**Soooo, a little collection of one shots for the lovely Ulquiorra.**_

_**I have a one shot title She Has Nightmares, and the start of that was Ulquiorra, so here's a collection I wanted to do. My OC's name is Chitori and the cover picture is what she looks like. In She Has Nightmares, they have a child but she isn't in this. Ulquiorra will be more in character as the one shot come. The title will be explained as well  
**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"_I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often  
I should be used to them by now. I'm not.  
No one ever really gets used to nightmares."_

_- Mark Z. Danielewski, House of Leaves_

* * *

_Sometimes, she screams at night._

* * *

His left eye twitched, listening to her sharp voice echoing against the walls of the palace.

He didn't really think paper could echo back something like that. But there it was, screeching in his ear. He had been warned, oh he knew he had been warned, but he didn't think it would bother him the way it did. He was used to things like this, loud noises and all, and usually he had been able to keep his composure. But right now, with her three rooms down from him he was _not _keeping his composure.

He hadn't been able to sit down, wearing a line in the floor with his pacing. His hands were clasped behind his back, his lips a thin line across his porcelain complexion. This was ridiculous, how was anyone else sleeping through this? He could hear a few snores amongst her screaming and still, no one had thought to go in there and wake her up. She was his partner, he had thought he had grown used to, but apparently he hadn't.

And then he was walking to the door.

This had to end.

Now.

He stomped down to her room, fists clenched at his sides. He actually cringed as she screamed again and then he all but kicked open that door.

The bed she had been lying in was destroyed, in pieces in one corner, the mattress foam littering the floor and she was standing there, in the middle of the room, silent and scared. Her face showed that she was terrified. Her cheeks were wet with tears and she was staring at her hands. The nails had foam stuck beneath them and the white substance was sticking to her hair, which was in knots at the crown of her head.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

She sounded so lost.

He stared at her with the faintest hint of emotion on his face and then he swallowed slowly. "Chitori," he spoke slowly. "Why have you been screaming?"

She stared at him for a long time now, her brow twitching. "I um…" she sputtered for a moment, looking around, trying to piece together what happened to cause this. She waved her hands up and down gently and then looked to him. "I had a nightmare."

He blinked slowly. "A nightmare?"

She nodded and started towards him, nudging him out of the way so she could get into the hallway. "You want a cup of tea, Ulquiorra?"

He stepped into the hallway, watching her backside for a moment and then he began to follow her. "A pleasant suggestion."

She shrugged, foam falling from her hair to the smooth, wooden floor. "I need something to calm me down," she smiled back at him. "And while we're at it, you can pick foam out of my hair."

"No I can't."

"I believe in you," she pushed open the door, letting him through first. "Now, chai or green?"

"Chai."

She nodded a little, opening a cabinet and pulling out a small, porcelain, container. "Well, we're one in the same."

Silence.

Ulquiorra had to appreciate the silence she lapsed into while she made the tea. She hummed gently as she poured hot water into a small cup, over the tea, and then she stirred in one table spoon of sugar. She smiled as she passed him the cup and he raised an eyebrow at her knowledge.

"How did y-"

"I just know," she turned to her own cup, pouring in a tablespoon. "Same way I like mine"

He hummed once as he lifted the glass to his lips and then he looked up as a shadow fell over his tea. She had stepped up to him, but it was just her hair. It swayed for a moment and he lifted the glass to his lips, taking another long sip.

"And what do you expect me to do?"

She huffed. "Fix me!"

He breathed in deeply and then he took another sip of his tea. "No."

"Ulquiorra!"

"No," he repeated again, looking up at her hair that was swaying in front of him.

"Please! I made you tea and everything."

Just as she said that, she stomped her foot and a piece of foam fluttered down from her hair…right into his drink. He glared at the back of her head, his right hand tingling. He actually might hit her.

But he didn't, he just lifted his hand, plucked the foam out and flicked it to the floor. He took another sip of his tea and then reached up again, pulling a piece of foam from her hair. She squealed and clapped her hands, taking a long sip from her tea. They sat in the silence of the candles lit on the counter, Ulquiorra strangely compliant. She took a slow sip of her tea, humming under her breath and then flinching as he pulled at a piece of foam. It caught on her hair and she felt a few strands snap at her scalp before he was pulling at another piece.

"You had a nightmare…"

She froze slightly as he spoke, her fingers shaking briefly around her cup. She swallowed, pursing her lips before she looked up at the ceiling. "Do you have nightmares?"

Yes. "No."

She smiled a little. "Sure you do, everyone does."

"I do not."

She looked down at the floor, her tummy tingling. She reached up, tangling the fingers of her right hand in her shirt just over her navel. "My nightmares," she started, as if he had admitted he had nightmares; she knew he did. "Are usually about losing you."

He froze as she lifted her cup to her lips, listening to her sip on the tea slowly before he looked down. "Losing me?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she smiled back at him. "But then I wake up and realize that you're here, and I feel ok again."

She had nightmares about losing him?

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her as she reached back and ruffled her hair, shaking lose a few tiny pieces of foam he missed. "Thank you, Ulruiorra," she set her cup on the counter. "Think I'll go sleep in the remains of my bed," she leaned in as she passed, pressing her lips against his cold flesh. "Goodnight, Ulquiorra."


	2. Laughter

_**I had way too much fun writing this one. Towards the end, the writing gets pretty explicit in the perverted arena but it isn't what you think.**_

* * *

"_Life is worth living as long  
as there's a laugh in it."_

_L.M. Montgomery, Anna of Green Gables_

* * *

_Sometimes she laughs for no reason._

* * *

Ulquiorra liked to read sometimes.

It made him feel utterly calm, even more so than he was normally.

And, he was also an extremely violent person when he was aggravated.

So, imagine his level of anger while he was doing one of his favorite things, when he heard that sharp laughter come through the room.

He looked up from the pages in front of him, fingers hesitating at the corner of a page and then he heard it again. It came from over the bookshelves, came through the dusted pages and Ulquiorra sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Why must she do this to him again? He closed the book with one hand and set it to the side, pushing himself out of the chair he had claimed as his. He began to maneuver through the shelves, hands clasped behind his back.

When he found her, she was lying on the floor, hair fanned around her face and she had her legs angled up against the wall. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen and she was thumbing through a book with pictures in it, a giggle sliding through her lips. As his shadow cast over her, she looked up in honest shock, snapping the book closed and she twisted onto her knees. She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her position.

He strangely wouldn't mind her in this position in more instances.

"O-Oh, Ulquiorra," she sputtered, pushing up her right leg. "Was I being too loud?"

"Since when are you not," he cleared his throat gently. "Now, up to your feet."

She didn't realize what a pleasant position she was in.

Her cheeks, the same porcelain as his, flamed in red and she did as he ordered, her hair falling into her face. She looked up from her lashes, the thin strands casting shadows over her sharp cheeks. "Sorry, Ulquiorra," she muttered, holding the book she had been laughing at behind her back. "I just got caught up in the book…"

She seemed embarrassed and now she had her partner's curiosity. "What was it you were reading?"

Her head shot up, cheeks glowing impossibly brighter. "D-Don't worry about it, please."

She was just catching his curiosity faster and faster. "Let me see the book, Chitori," he took a step towards her.

And she took a step back, shaking her head fiercely. "No!"

He bore his teeth at her. "Chitori," he took another step forward and her back hit the wall, book behind her back. "Let me see the book."

She knew he would hurt her, he hadn't yet, but she knew he had it in him. He was dangerous, far more dangerous than anyone really knew. And he was intimidating, though he was slight in frame, he was much larger than Chitori, who was all but a stick figure. His eyes riveted to her throat, which bobbed in a nervous swallow and then he locked eyes with her. She was terrified, and she should be. But all she had to do was give him the damn book.

"Please," she muttered. "It's embarrassing."

"You are not swaying my want any further," he took another step towards her, his chest close to hers. "Give it to me."

She looked down as he outstretched his palm, his long fingers curling inwards a few times. Chitori looked up to his eyes, hers shaking ever so slightly before she slumped her head and pulled the book out from behind her. He took it smoothly, sliding it open and peering down at the pages. He took one took and snapped the book closed, eyes wide as he looked at her. She was biting her lower lip and her shoulders were shaking.

In laughter.

"Such vulgarity," he hummed. "And this pleases you?"

She was in shock again, shaking her head as she looked at him full face. "It's funny! And it's inappropriate," she reached up, ruffling her hair, a nervous habit of hers he noticed. "So yeah, I find it funny, but I don't get any pleasure from it."

"You derive no pleasure from this," he eyed her again, leaning in subtly. "And yet here you are, reading it and laughing as though it were the most pleasing thing in this universe."

She was closed to wearing a hole in that lip of hers. "I guess…"

He leaned in closer, if that were even possible. "Hmm?"

She swallowed and lifted her head, lips ghosting close to his cheek. "I guess I do get some pleasure from it."

He took a step back. "That is what I thought," he dangled the book in front of her, left arm crossed firmly behind his back. "Now, read for me."

She sputtered, scrambling for the book as he dropped it in her hands. "B-But Ulquiorra –"

"I said read," he spoke firmly.

She looked to him desperately and then looked down to the book, flipping it open. "Any…particular thing y-"

"I need to embarrass you thoroughly, so pick the most delicious piece in the book."

Did he say delicious?

Chitori looked to him desperately again and then flipped a few pages, finding a particularly foul piece and she cleared her throat gently. She felt like she was on fire, he was getting way too much fun out of this. She wished there were something else she could do to get around this, but she knew he would stand firm on this. But his face was so placid, she wished he would just show some sort of damn emotion so she wouldn't feel so flustered.

"Kyon lifted her skirt keeping her knees bent so he could," Chitori shook her head fiercely. "Please Ulquiorra."

He shook his head. "Continue."

She whimpered, looking back down to the novel in her hands. "His hands reached forward, spreading her slick lips and he dipped a finger into her honeypot, a shiver running up his spine as she let out an airy moan disguising his name. He listened to her breathing pick up rapidly as he continued to play, like a child does with a new toy. He slid his index finger knuckle deep, feelings her walls clench as though it were the real thing he was portrayin-"

A hand came down on her shoulder and Chitori looked up, her eyes widening significantly when she saw the smile on his face. She turned into a lit match then, her whole body red, vibrantly so. His lips parted and he chuckled, shaking his head as he turned towards the end of the aisle. She stared in utter shock at his slim back, her jaw clenching as he turned and then she dropped the book, charging at him.

She managed to tackle him to the ground, her hips straddling his tightly as she placed her hands flat on his back. "You bastard," she muttered, not really angry. "You embarrass me like that and then you chuckle? You're a fucking _sadist_."

He hummed. "Suppose I am, what could you do about it?"

"I could harass you."

"You do enough damage."

"I could do a lot more."

And that, he knew she was capable of. He sighed and then rested his head against the ground, his eyes level with the blue carpeting they were currently on. She was surprised he was just letting her do this to him, without any fuss. He had been acting strange the past few days, maybe he had a lot on his mind. Then again, he was a self proclaimed genius, of course there was always something on his mind.

"You are correct there," he muttered. "But shouldn't you be happy?"

She cocked her head to the right. "Huh?"

"I laughed, because of you."

She blinked a few times, lifting her hands from his back. "Y-You're right," she hesitated and then rolled off of him, watching as he stood above her. "Sorry for tackling you."

"You apologize as though you did any damage."

She shrugged a little, marveling at him from a strange angle. "I should apologize, I tackled you. You're my partner, I should respect you more."

"You should," he began to walk away. "Perhaps you can read to me again, later tonight."

Chitori twisted around, looking at him upside down. "Huh? Wh-Why?"

He shrugged. "Call it pay for tackling me."

She stared at him a moment longer and then relaxed against the ground. "Bastard…" she muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

"You will read to me tomorrow night as well."

Chitori bit her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dammit."


	3. Touch

**_Sorry it's been so long since I updated last. Been a lil distracted. But I'm back and you all must feel my wrath._**

* * *

_"Men come in different shades. That's how we're made."_

* * *

He saw the scars in the bath house. He hadn't expected her to be in there. He especially hadn't expected to see her clothes discarded, leaving the bare slope of her back exposed to him. What could he say, to make his presence known, to mention he was there without her freaking out? Nothing. So he did what he wanted to do.

He touched her.

She was doing something with the towel in front of her and he heard her mutter a curse, then his fingers brushed against the scar. It was distinct, but it wasn't large. Thick and puckered, the skin violet against her normally pale skin.

When his cold fingers touched her, she whitled around and there was a blade against his throat. But he, of course, was completely indifferent. It took her longer than he expected to realize she was now completely exposed to him. She blushed wildly. She covered her chest and he looked away, listening to fabric brush against itself and then he dared look at her.

Her cheeks were still flushed crimson and she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. She peered up at him sideways. "U-Ulquiorra," she muttered and then shoved him slightly, but he didn't move. "You scared the crap out of me."

When he said nothing, she looked at him fully. She was confused by him. The way he was staring at her...it made her feel funny. That could possibly be from the huge rush of adrenaline he had just given her by doing what he just did.

But still.

"Well," she mumbled. "You gonna say anything?"

"Scars..."

That made her pause.

She blinked a few times, lips dry, the water running behind her. Her lips parted gently, shaking, ready to speak. And then a tear slid down her cheek. It took her a moment to think about wiping it away. She licked her lips and did just that, using the heel of her hand to get any left in the corners of her eyes.

"Daddy," she mumbled, swallowing thickly. "Daddy liked to throw things when he got drunk," she played with a loose thread on the towel she was wrapped in. "One night, when he had too much to drink, he ran out of things to throw. I was the only thing left..."

"Are there more?"

She looked up at him with those wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Are there more scars," he growled.

She nodded shakily. "Y-Yes..."

"Show them to me."

"What?"

This couldn't be happening...could it?

"I said..." he took a step forward, towering over her. "Show. Them. To. Me."

She shivered at his voice and then hesitated. Was he serious? The wild look in his eyes said yes. So she complied, turning her back to him and lowering the towel to her waist. Her spine shivered at the cool air. When his fingers made contact, she felt some sort of thrill go through her. What would she call it? Excitement? Terror? Arousal? No, wait...no, not that. Anything but that. Then again, this was the first time Ulquiorra had ever been gentle with her. He was always pushing her or growling at her, some sort of animosity he had built up inside of him came out when she was around.

But this...this was something different.

And she liked it.

She liked it enough to want to kiss him.

But she didn't kiss him.

Because he didn't like her in any other way but physical, most definately not in the way she deemed him physically pleasing. And if he did anything to break that strained bond they had, built on moments like these, she would lose him.

And she didn't want to lose him.


	4. Power

_"Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst  
and corrupts the best."_

- _Edward Abbey__  
_

* * *

_Sometimes, she gets too close…_

* * *

She liked to touch him.

When they first met, it was awkward brushes of the hand, shoulder against shoulder, a knee against his thigh.

Typical touches.

But, over the past month or so, she had become bolder.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning into him during practice, going out of her way to sit near him whenever possible.

Did she know she was getting too close? Did she know it would possibly mean something fatal, on her end? Did she seem to care? Not in the slightest, but that didn't mean he wasn't amused by it. Normally, he would have rebuked her, thrown her or something. She could take it, she was tougher than she put on, but he had accepted it. Though, he didn't let it pass when surrounded by others. He would make a show of keeping distance between himself and her.

She didn't seek him out, didn't go over the top when trying to get to him, but once the doors were closed, it didn't matter what happened between two consenting adults.

Or one.

The way she breathed, the way her skin felt, everything about her tingled and pleased him.

Did she know she was getting too close? Did she know it would possibly mean something fatal, on her end?

She did.

She knew what she was doing, but she didn't seem to care.

Not in the slightest.

Not when he struck her just right.

Why did she accept it?

"Love."

It was a claim, not a promise. Her words were halfhearted, but her eyes were hooded with something more than lust, just like the violet hue on her wrists.

"Love."

No, love isn't pain.

Love is acceptance and kindness and being gentle in all the right way.

No, this wasn't love. He had a power over her, right from the beginning. She had just let him do what he wanted, she had just invited the demon inside, let it play around under her skirt and now that he had the remote, he knew what buttons to press. What buttons bent her free will.

What made it crumble.


End file.
